Earthbound: Wrath of the Gigans
by Mr. Zeldapedia
Summary: Their "ace-in-the-hole", the one that would secure their dominance over Earth, had been defeated. Seething with rage, their king swears to end the lives of the 4 who would dare to destroy his perfect warrior.
1. Chapter 1

****TZBM: I have been inactive for far too long. I apologize to all my fans, and I hereby promise to do a better job keeping up with updates. With that out of the way, let's begin. I own nothing. Really. I'm serious.****

Earthbound: Wrath of the Gigans

Chapter 1: Telling the Tale

The boy wearing a crimson hat with an indigo rim over his midnight hair, a gold and cerulean striped shirt, blue jorts (that is, jeans-shorts), and scarlet sneakers with off-white socks, laughed as one of his friends, who had a yellow blond mop-top and wore thick, black-rimmed glasses, accidentally struck a glass filled with a thick, lumpy chocolate liquid (in both color and in substance) a tad too sharply.

This action caused the liquid to spill all over the front of his emerald school uniform, complete with smoky gray bow-tie, snowy white t-shirt, and shiny black dress shoes.

"Aw, nuts," was the unfortunate teen's obviously annoyed reaction.

A girl wearing a tickle-me-pink dress, with shoulder-length, golden blond hair tied up with a candy apple-red ribbon, joined in the boy's laughter, as did another boy, who was a good two or three years older than the other three, whose head was devoid of any hair, save for the short ponytail in the very center, as was the tradition of his people. The older teen was garbed in a martial artist gi as white as a blank piece of printer paper, accented with a coal black belt tied around his faintly defined waist.

"It's not funny!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Actually," replied Poo after he got over his laughter, "it's a real shame. After all, Ness's mother has a real knack for making milkshakes."

Ness, also done laughing at his friend's mishap, simply said, "Just be glad we're sitting at the table and not on the brand new couch. My mom would kill you if you put a stain on it."

Jeff hurried off to change his clothes. He quickly returned in another school uniform that looked just like the one which, judging by the noise coming from the laundry room, he had just thrown into the washing machine. The four friends resumed sipping their milkshakes.

A bee suddenly floated in through Ness's kitchen window, which told him he had neglected to close it properly.

"I got it," he mumbled to his friends before jumping out of his seat.

Ness practically flew straight for a flyswatter that hung on a refrigerator magnet. After the cold metal handle was tight in his grasp, he swung it at the stinging insect

"Dang…I missed," he muttered, earning a restrained smirk from Jeff, a slight giggle from Paula, and a small chuckle from Poo.

Ness resumed his 'bee hunt'. He saw the six-legged fiend setting down atop a leather recliner, and took his chance. He leapt at the large piece of furniture, gripping the swatter even tighter, readying it for the kill. The bee seemed to sense him drawing near, and flew off back towards the kitchen.

"Damn i-WHOAAAAA!" was all Ness said before he tumbled to the ground in a primary colored heap.

Ness jumped to his feet and hurled himself towards the kitchen table, where the bee had landed, fully intent on smashing that waste of life's guts out, even if it meant the milkshakes would topple over and make a mess that he'd have to clean up. However, the sunlight coming in from the window reflected off of the bee, causing the insect to glint brightly. Ness suddenly realized he was staring not at a bee, but an old friend.

"A bee you are...not." Ness said, not being able to suppress a small chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would find out. Looks like your skills of perception still need some work." Buzz-Buzz replied.

"Hey," Ness exclaimed playfully. "Wait! I thought you were dead!"

"I was, but a voice came to me one day in the Spirit Realm. Or was it night? I don't know. You lose track of time when all your worries are gone. And it doesn't help that the whole darn sky is just a bunch of clouds. Anyway, I was told that I was taken away too soon, and that my role in protecting this planet, and my life itself, were not yet over. My spirit was sent back to my body, which __someone __had buried underneath a few inches of dirt." Buzz-Buzz explained.

Heads were turned to face Ness.

"I wanted to give him a proper burial." was the response of the groups unofficial yet unquestioned leader.

"But enough with the pleasantries. I am here to warn you." Buzz-Buzz said, his tone suddenly becoming deathly serious

"Warn us? About what?" asked Paula.

"The Gigans!" Buzz-Buzz told the Chosen Four.

"The Gigans? Who are the Gigans?" asked Jeff.

"They are the race of aliens that Giygas belonged to. They wish to destroy the planet and all its living things!" Buzz-Buzz explained.

"Why?" Poo questioned.

"I don't know. But you must stop them! The Earth will be destroyed if you don't!" Buzz-Buzz exclaimed.

"But how? I doubt prayer will defeat all of them ." Ness asked.

"Before I answer, I will tell a short story. Not too long ago, maybe…ah, yes. Twenty years ago to this day was the first time the Gigans tried to invade. They were stopped by the original Chosen Four. Now, they're back. So you must go to the past and get the help from the original Four." Buzz-Buzz explained

"Who were the original Chosen 4?" asked Ness and Jeff simultaneously.

"You'll need to find that out for yourself." answered the not-bee.

"Always mysterious when dealing with aliens and psychic powers. Alright, let's go kick some ass!" yelled Poo.

"But how do we get to the past?" asked Paula.

"Oh yeah." Ness realized with a sigh.

"Uh, hello? We had to go to the past to beat Giygas." Jeff said, trying to fight the urge to facepalm.

"Hey, that's right! We used the Phase Distorter!" Paula exclaimed, catching on to what Jeff said.

"Wait. Didn't we need to be turned into robots to use that?" Poo asked.

"True. However, I think if my dad and I work together, we can build one that doesn't require the passengers to be converted into robots." Jeff answered.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go outside and teleport to Winters." Ness declared before jumping up from his seat and rushing out the door.

"I guess we'll see you when you get back, Buzz-Buzz." Jeff told the miniscule machine.

Buzz-Buzz buzzed in agreement as Paula, Jeff, and Poo walked outside to join Ness.

****TZBM: Just a few small edits to some inconsistencies. Hope you enjoy.****


	2. Chapter 2

**TZBM: What? I'm actually updating? No way! As I said, I have been inactive for far too long. Writing stories for other people to enjoy is part of my life. I don't know why I ever stopped. But I'm back now. And I'm gonna do better. Whew. Now that that's out of my system, let's get going. Disclaimer, please.**

**Ness: TheZeldaBigMacintosh owns nothing.**

**TZBM: Thanks, Ness. Story time! (I forgot to say that last time.)**

**Chapter 2: This Could Get A Bit Technical**

Ness and his friends skidded to a stop in front a small metal dome. This was the lab of Jeff's father, the famous Dr. Andonuts. Jeff knocked on the door.

"Oh! Visitors! I'm afraid the lab is untidy. I hope you don't mind." came a voice from inside the lab.

"Just as long as we can get out of this cold." Jeff called back.

Indeed, Winters was just as it sounds: a wasteland of ice. The only places of note were the lab, and Snow Wood Boarding School to the northeast. Jeff, having lived in Winters for most of his life, had adapted to the cold weather, but even he was chilled to the bone by the raging blizzard that was currently ensuing.

"Oh! Jeff! And friends! Please, come inside! Hurry, now!" Dr. Andonuts exclaimed upon opening the door and seeing his son standing with his friends in the middle of the freezing wind and frigid snow.

"T-thanks, D-dad." Jeff stuttered, the cold having taken effect on his speech.

"You're welcome. Now, go wrap yourselves up in some blankets and I'll bring you all some hot chocolate." Dr. Andonuts ordered.

Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo did as they were told, already feeling warmer. Dr. Andonuts walked over. In his hand was the handle of a bionic arm, which in its hand held a platter with four steaming mugs balanced on top of it.

"Thanks again, Dad." Jeff said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Not a problem. Besides, it gave me a chance to test out my new invention: the Hot Hand!" Dr. Andonuts chuckled to himself.

"Real imaginative name." Ness whispered to Paula, who giggled silently.

"Now, to what do I owe this visit?" Dr. Andonuts asked.

"We need to get back to the past. The Gigans are attacking, and we need to get help from the four who originally defeated them so we can stop them in this time period." Jeff quickly explained.

"The Gigans? Is that the alien race that Giygas thing belonged to?" Dr. Andonuts questioned?

"Yep." Jeff confirmed.

"So, you need the Phase Distorter then? You know it only works if you four are robots." Dr Andonuts asked.

"Well, why can't we upgrade it to transport humans?" Jeff asked in return.

"I suppose that would be possible, if we worked together." Dr. Andonuts replied.

"That's what I was thinking." Jeff answered.

And so it was, a few hours later, the Phase Distorter Mark V was completed, and Ness and his friends had climbed inside.

"Good luck, all of you. I have faith in you. I don't know what you're going to be up against, but I can tell it won't be easy. Stay together and don't ever give up." Dr. Andonuts finished.

"Thanks for all your help, Doctor." Paula said.

"We won't let you down, sir." Ness added.

"On my family's honor, I swear to you we will succeed." Poo affirmed.

"See you when we get back, Dad." Jeff ended.

The door of the Phase Distorter sealed shut, and the machine disappeared in a flash of light.

**TZBM: I hope you liked it. I worked hard. You wouldn't believe the amount of typos I make with this stupid keyboard. Thank you all for reading.**

**Ness: See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TZBM: For being the story I most wanted to write when I first envisioned it, I sure have a strange way of showing it. You know, not updating it for over a year. We just got to the good part! What happened to my priorities? Well, I updated now, so no matter. Since Teddy is going to appear this chapter, I need a new disclaimer. Eenie, meanie, minie-you.**

**Buzz Buzz: Me?**

**TZBM: Yes. You won't be appearing in the story for awhile. So get to it.**

**Buzz Buzz: Fine. TheZeldaBigMacintosh does not own nor claim ownership of the characters, locations, or other intellectual property in this story. This is simply a work of fiction using already copyrighted ideas.**

**TZBM: Thanks, Buzz Buzz. Story time!**

**Chapter 3: The Original 4**

The Phase Distorter materialized in the middle of a small town. Ness and his friends climbed out, surveying their surroundings.

"Anybody think this place looks a little familiar?" Ness asked.

"It looks just like Onett." Paula answered.

"Indeed. Though it's little...undeveloped." Jeff agreed.

"It seems we really are in the past-somebody is coming!" Poo suddenly exclaimed.

"Who's coming?" Paula asked. As she spoke, four individuals appeared.

'Who are these four people?' Ness thought.

"We should be asking you that." one of the four people answered.

"You-you read my thoughts!" Ness exclaimed. It was then he realized the one who had spoken looked almost just like him, save the fact that the other person's shoes were blue and he wore a red handkerchief around his neck. He also had longer hair.

"Well of course. I am psychic, after all. Wait...you look just like me. Who are you?" the boy who looked like Ness asked.

"I'm Ness. We were sent by Buzz Buzz to find the original Chosen Four and request their help in eliminating an alien threat." Ness explained.

"You're Ness? I guess that makes our jobs easier." the boy said, turning and nodding at his group who proceeded to drop their guard. Ness did the same to his group.

"So, you guys are the original Four?" Ness asked.

"We sure are. The name's Ninten." the boy now known as Ninten introduced.

"Ninten? What a coincidence. You have the same name as my f-oh my God." Ness realized.

"What is it?" Ninten asked.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ness asked, turning to the girl standing next to Ninten.

"Ana." she replied.

"Ho-ly crap." Ness muttered to himself.

"What? What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"N-nothing! You, uh...I have friends in my timeline with those names." Ness made up an excuse. Ness knew enough about time travel to know that the more you mess with it, the more likely it is to mess up.

"Huh. Maybe it's our future selves." Ninten mused.

"Yeah. Maybe." Ness agreed.

Jeff cleared his throat audibly.

"Oh, right, introductions." Ness remembered.

"I am Jeff Andonuts. I'm the tech geek." Jeff half-joked.

"My name is Paula Polestar. Pleased to meet you." Paula greeted.

"And I am Prince Poo El Ahrim Dalaam." Poo bowed slightly.

"Sweet! I get a prince as my counterpart. Bit of a dippy name, though. Then again, who am I to talk? What kind of name is Teddy?" Teddy laughed.

"I'm Loid. Maybe later we can have a nerd contest." Loid finished.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's move onto the matter at hand. I assume Buzz Buzz filled you in on everything?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. I don't get it though. Why would the entire race attack?" Ninten wondered.

"Who knows? We better get back to the present." Ness ended.

The Chosen Four of past and present turned to the Sky Runner, but as they started towards it, a sudden burst of energy collided with it, blowing it to bits.

"Whoa!" Ness cried out, shielding himself with his arms.

"What was that?!" Teddy shouted.

"Up here, fools!" a metallic voice said.

The eight looked up to see a lone figure with a star-shaped body.

"A starman!" Poo realized.

"Not just any starman! I am Starman Ultra!" the starman introduced.

"How many starmen levels are there? What's next? Mega Starman?" Ness joked.

"You're mocking me!" Starman Ultra was getting angry.

"Maximum OverStarman." Ninten added.

"Screw you! You're lucky I have to be somewhere else, otherwise you'd all be vaporized!" Starman Ultra concluded before flying off.

"That was funny and all, but we did just lose our only way back to the present." Paula informed.

"Oh yeah." Ana realized.

"Would it be possible to build a new one?" Jeff asked.

"Looking at what's left of it, it seems to be fairly simple in structure. If we found the right materials, we could give it a try." Loid explained.

"It's our only shot. But if the Gigan Emperor knows we're in this time, it might be a long road ahead." Ness reasoned.

"We don't really have a choice. If we don't try, the Earth is doomed." Poo decided.

"I guess we might as well set out, then. But...where do we go?" Ness wondered.

"Let's start with Duncan Factory. There's bound to be something there we can use." Loid said.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Ness exclaimed.

"One problem." Ninten said.

"What's that?" Paula asked.

"PSI Teleport can't transport all eight of us. We'll have to go the long way around." Ninten explained.

"It's not an adventure if you get to all your destinations in the blink of an eye, anyway." Ana added.

"How optimistic. Someone should teach Teddy how to be like that." Loid mused.

"Hey!" Teddy said in mock-anger.

And so the Chosen Eight set off. But as they did, Paula pulled Ness to the back of the group so they could talk.

"Ness, when you found out Ninten and Ana's names, you seem so shocked. Why?" Paula whispered.

"Well, you see, this thing is...they're kind of my parents' past selves." Ness whispered back.

"What?!" Paula almost forgot to whisper.

"There's no doubt it's them! They have the same names! I had to have gotten my psychic abilities from somewhere! And that red hat Ninten is wearing is the same one I'm wearing! My father handed it down to me when I was a baby!" Ness explained quietly.

"No wonder Buzz Buzz didn't want to tell. But, why didn't you tell them?" Paula wondered.

"Oh yeah, like I'm supposed to go up to them and just say 'Hey, by the way, I'm your son from the future!' I don't know if they've even fallen in love yet! If I told them, they might freak out and never get married, never have me, and send us into a paradox!" Ness continued.

"A paradox? Oh, you mean how they would not have had you so you couldn't have come back to ruin things, so they would have you, which means you could come back to ruin things, so they wouldn't have you, and the whole thing would repeat endlessly." Paula ascertained.

"Exactly. I don't wanna chance that. Now come on. The others will get suspicious. And...please don't tell them. Or any of the others." Ness pleaded.

"My lips are sealed." Paula finished.

The two caught up with the others, and proceeded onwards.

**TZBM: A bit of drama there for you. Hope you enjoyed. I will try to update this more, but as always I can't make any promises.**

**Buzz Buzz: Thank you all for reading. Farewell.**


End file.
